Tajemnicza wyspa/I/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XII. (Naregulowanie zegarków. — Pencroff kontent. — Podejrzany dym. — Czerwony Potok. — Świat roślinny na wyspie Lincolna. — Świat zwierzęcy. — Górskie bażanty. — Pogoń za kangurami. — Aguty. — Jezioro Granta. — Powrót do „dymników.“) Osadnicy wyspy Lincolna rzucili jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie dokoła, poczem obszedłszy krater po wąskim jego węgle, znaleźli się w pół godziny później z powrotem na szczycie niższego ostrokręgu, przy nocnem koczowisku. Pencroff mniemał, że była już pora na śniadanie i z tego powodu poruszył kwestję zregulowania obu zegarków należących do Cyrusa Smitha i korespondenta. Zegarek Gedeona Spiletta, jak wiadomo, pozostał nietkniętym morską wodą, gdyż korespondent pierwszy wyrzucony został na piasek po za obręb fal morskich. Był to instrument wyśmienitej konstrukcji, prawdziwy chronometr kieszonkowy, starannie przez Gedeona Spiletta co dnia nakręcany. Zegarek inżyniera stanął był oczywiście w czasie, kiedy się znajdował wśród wydm piaszczystych. Cyrus puścił go więc w ruch i sądząc po wysokości, na której znajdowało się w tej chwili słońce, iż mogło być właśnie około dziewiątej, posunął wskazówkę na tę godzinę. Gedeon Spilett chciał uczynić to samo, lecz inżynier przytrzymał go za rękę i rzekł: — Zaczekaj, kochany Spilett. Zegarek twój idzie dotąd podług zegaru Richmondzkiego, — prawda? — Tak jest, Cyrusie. — A zatem zregulowany jest podług południka, pod którym leży to miasto; pod tym samym południkiem mniej więcej leży także Waszyngton? — Bez wątpienia. — Zostaw więc twój zegarek na tej godzinie, którą teraz wskazuje. Nakręcaj go jaknajregularniej, lecz nie zmieniaj wskazówek. To nam się może przydać. — Na co u licha? pomyślał marynarz. Poczem wzięli się do jedzenia i to z takim apetytem, że resztki zwierzyny i surowych migdałów zniknęły do szczętu. Lecz Pencroff nie troszczył się tem wcale. Spodziewał się zebrać po drodze nowe zapasy żywności, i ani wątpił, że Top, który także otrzymał swą porcję, wyszuka w gąszczy leśnej nową zwierzynę. Zresztą zamierzał prosić po prostu inżyniera, ażeby sfabrykował proch i kilka strzelb, nie przypuszczając, ażeby to mogło podlegać jakim trudnościom. Gdy złazili z terasy niższego ostrokręgu, zaproponował Cyrus, ażeby wracać inną niż pierwej drogą. Ciekaw był poznać z bliska owo jezioro Granta, ujęte w tak przepyszne ramy z zielonych drzew. Puścili się więc grzbietem jednego z pobocznych pasm, między któremi musiało prawdopodobnie wytryskać owo źródełko wpadające do jeziora. W rozmowie ze sobą nie używali osadnicy nasi innych nazw, tylko świeżo przyjętych, co wielce ułatwiało im wzajemne porozumiewanie się. Harbert i Pencroff — pierwszy zupełne a drugi przez pół dziecko — nie posiadali się z radości i uniesienia. Marynarz rzekł: — Hola! Harbert! Jak się to wybornie idzie! Nie podobna nam zabłądzić, mój chłopcze, bo czy pójdziemy na „jezioro Granta,“ czy też przez las „Zachodniej ręki“ ku „Dziękczynnej,“ zawsze musimy przyjść w końcu do „Wielkiej Terasy,“ a tem samem do „Zatoki Stanów Zjednoczonych!...“ Postanowili nie iść jedną gromadą, lecz także nie rozbiegać się zbyt daleko jeden od drugiego. Bardzo być mogło, że w tych tu gąszczach, któremi wyspa była zarośnięta, mieszkały niebezpieczne bestje, roztropność więc nakazywała mieć się na baczności. Najczęściej Pencroff, Harbert i Nab stanowili straż przednią, przed nimi biegł Top, myszkując po wszystkich krzakach. Korespondent z inżynierem szli razem, Gedeon Spilett z notatkami w pogotowiu; inżynier milczący, zbaczał tylko czasem zdrogi, ażeby podjąć i schować do kieszeni ten lub ów okaz mineralny lub roślinny, nie czynił jednak przytem żadnych uwag. — Co on u licha tak zbiera? mruczał pod nosem marynarz. Ja przecież także patrzę, lecz nie widzę, nic takiego, po coby warto było się schylać. Około dziesiątej drużyna nasza spuszczała się z ostatnich pagórków, stanowiących podnóże góry Franklina. Ziemia porosła była tylko krzakami i zrzadka porozrzucanemi drzewami. Pod nogami mieli grunt wapienny, żółtawy, który tworzył równinę na milę długą, sięgającą do samego krańca lasu. Olbrzymie bryły bazaltowe, które według badań Bischofa potrzebowały trzysta pięćdziesiąt miljonów lat, ażeby się oziębić, leżały tu i ówdzie na równinie, która miejscami zdradzała ślady podziemnych wstrząśnień. Nigdzie jednak nie widać było lawy, której potoki rozlały się były przeważnie po stokach północnych. Cyrus Smith był już pewny, że szczęśliwie dotrze do strumyka, który zdaniem jego, musiał pokazać się między drzewami, na końcu równiny, gdy wtem ujrzał pędzącego ku sobie Harberta, podczas gdy Nab i marynarz skryli się po za skały. — Cóż tam nowego, mój chłopcze? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Dym!... odparł Harbert. Ujrzeliśmy dym wznoszący się między skałami, na sto kroków od nas. — Mieliżby to być ludzie? zawołał korespondent. — Nie pokazujmy się, dopóki się nie dowiemy, z kim mamy do czynienia, rzekł Cyrus Smith. Nie wiemy, czyli ta wyspa posiada jakich mieszkańców, lecz co do mnie obawiałbym się raczej, niż życzył sobie tego. — Gdzie Top? — Pobiegł naprzód. — Nie szczeka? — Nie. — To dziwna. Lecz spróbuję go przywołać. W kilka minut później inżynier, Gedeon Spilett i Harbert połączyli się z tamtymi dwoma towarzyszami i podobnie jak oni, ukryli się po za bryły bazaltowe. Ztąd ujrzeli wyraźnie dym pędzący kłębami w niebo, dym, który znamionował kolor żółtawy. Top na lekkie gwizdnięcie swojego pana, powrócił, a inżynier dawszy towarzyszom znak, ażeby czekali na niego, podkradł się chyłkiem między skały. Wyspiarze nasi z pewnym niepokojem oczekiwali wyniku tych zwiadów, w tem usłyszeli wołanie Cyrusa i pędem pobiegli ku niemu. Przybiegłszy w to miejsce, gdzie stał Cyrus, uczuli przedewszystkiem bardzo ostry i nieprzyjemny zapach rozlany w powietrzu. Zapach ten, łatwy do zrozumienia, wystarczał inżynierowi, ażeby domyśleć się, skąd pochodził ów dym, który z razu, nie bez przyczyny, musiał go nieco zaniepokoić. — Ogień ten, rzekł, albo raczej dym jest wytworem samej przyrody. Pochodzi ze źródła siarczanego, które nam dostarczy skutecznego lekarstwa na wszystkie suchoty gardlane i płucowe. — Brawo! zawołał Pencroff. Jaka szkoda że nie mam kataru! Wtedy osadnicy nasi udali się na miejsce, ztąd się wznosił ów dym. Tu ujrzeli źródło siarczane, tryskające dość obficie wśród skał, którego wody pochłaniając tlen atmosfery, wydawały silną woń kwasu siarczanego. Cyrus Smith zanurzywszy weń rękę, uczuł, że woda ta była dość lepką, a skosztowawszy ją przekonał się, że miała smak słodkawy. Temperaturę jej ocenił mniej więcej na dziewięćdziesiąt pięć stopni Fahrenheita, a zapytany przez Harberta, na czem opiera to obliczenie, odparł: — Całkiem po prostu, moje dziecko, na tem, że zanurzywszy dłoń w tę wodę, nie uczułem ani zimna ani ciepła. To dowodzi że posiada ona tę samą temperaturę, co ciało ludzkie, t. j. mniej więcej dziewięćdziesiąt pięć stopni. Ponieważ źródło siarczane w tej chwili nie mogło im przynieść żadnego rzeczywistego pożytku, porzucili je przeto i skierowali swe kroki ku leśnej gęstwinie, ciągnącej się kilkaset kroków ztamtąd. Tu, jak słusznie domyślał się inżynier, toczył strumień swe bystre, kryształowe wody ujęte w wysokie brzegi z czerwonej ziemi, której kolor zdradzał wyraźnie, iż zawierała w sobie niedokwas żelaza. Z tego powodu nazwali zaraz ten strumień „Czerwonym potokiem.“ Zresztą był to tylko strumień szeroki, głęboki i przezroczysty, powstały z wód górskich, przez pół rzeka a przez pół potok, który miejscami pełzając leniwie po piasku, a miejscami hucząc po skałach i spadając w kaskadach, płynął do jeziora wstęgą długą na jedną milę, a szeroką od trzydziestu do czterdziestu stóp. Woda jego była słodką, co uprawniało do przypuszczenia, że taką musiała być także woda w jeziorze. Była to okoliczność nader pomyślna, na wypadek, gdyby im się udało nad brzegami jego wynaleść lepsze mieszkanie od „dymników.“ Drzewa, które począwszy na kilkaset stóp niżej, z obu stron ocieniały brzegi strumienia, należały do gatunku bardzo rozpowszechnionego w umiarkowanej strefie Australji i Tasmanji. Nie były to więcej te same drzewa szyszkowe, które rosły na znanej już naszym osadnikom części wyspy, kilka mil od „Wielkiej Terasy.“ O tej porze roku, z początkiem kwietnia, który na tej półkuli świata odpowiada październikowi, a zatem na początku jesieni, nie były jeszcze ogołocone z liści. Były tam mianowicie Kazuarynasy i Eukalyptusy, niektóre z tych drzew powinne były na przyszłą wiosnę dać mannę cukrową, zupełnie podobną do manny wschodniej. Na polankach wznosiły się grupy cedrów australskich, a polanki te porośnięte były wysoką trawą, której gatunek znany jest w Nowej Holandji. Rzecz dziwna, że drzew kokosowych, w które tak obfitują wyspy Cichego Oceanu, nie było tu wcale; snać położenie tej wyspy musiało być zbyt niskie. — Jaka szkoda! rzekł Harbert, takie użyteczne drzewa a tak wyborne rodzą orzechy! Między szczupłemi nieco gałęziami eukalyptusów i kazuarynasów gnieździły się rozmaite rodzaje ptaków, używając między niemi swobodnie skrzydeł. Kakatoisy czarne, białe i popielate, papugi rozmaitego gatunku i pierza, zielone, czerwone i modre, ukazywały się oczom wędrowców jakby przez pryzmat i wśród głośnego pisku i szczebiotania skakały z gałęzi na gałęź. Nagle zabrzmiała w gęstwinie dziwaczna muzyka przeraźliwych, poplątanych tonów. Osadnicy usłyszeli po kolei śpiewanie ptaków, głosy czworonożnych zwierząt i rodzaj bełkotania, które można było wziąć łatwo za mowę dzikich ludzi. Nab i Harbert, zapominając o głównych zasadach ostrożności, rzucili się w te krzaki. Na szczęście jednak nie było tam ani drapieżnych bestyj, ani dzikich ludzi, lecz tylko z pół tuzina owych ptaków, które razem śpiewają i naśladują rozmaite tony; poznali odrazu, że były to „górskie bażanty.“ Kilka celnych razów kostura zakończyło tę produkcję imitacyjną i dostarczyło naszym podróżnym parę sztuk wybornej zwierzyny na objad. Harbert spostrzegł także przepyszne gołębie z bronzowemi skrzydłami, jedne ze wspaniałemi czubami, inne z zielonem pierzem, podobne do współ plemienników swoich z Port-Maccqarie; lecz nie podobna ich było zejść z bliska; ta sama trudność zachodziła także co do kruków i srok, które zrywały się całemi gromadami. Jeden nabój śrutu byłby z nich uczynił wielką hekatombę, lecz cała broń palna naszych myśliwców składała się z kamyków, a zaś broń sieczna z kosturów, system jej więc był zbyt pierwotny, ażeby mógł służyć do tak dalekich celów. Niedostateczność uzbrojenia okazała się jeszcze wyraźniejszą, gdy naraz stado zwierząt pomknęło gęstwiną, w olbrzymich podskokach po trzydzieści stóp, istne czworonogi latające, z taką chyżością i w tak wysokich susach, że zdawało się, iż przeskakiwały z drzewa na drzewo, jak wiewiórki. — To Kanguruh! zawołał Harbert. — A można je jeść? zapytał Pencroff. — Przyprawione we właściwy sposób, lepsze są niż najlepsza dziczyzna, odparł korespondent. Zanim jeszcze Gedeon Spilett dokończył tych słów tak pełnych zachęty, gdy marynarz, Nab i Harbert puścili się w pogoń za kangurami. Cyrus Smith wołał na nich, ale na próżno. Lecz napróżno także gonili nasi zapaleni łowcy tę zwierzynę elastyczną i lotną jak piłka. Po pięciu minutach zadyszeli się a zwierzyna znikła w gęstwinie. Top nie był także szczęśliwszym od swoich panów. — Panie Cyrus, rzekł Pencroff, gdy inżynier i korespondent połączyli się z nimi, panie Cyrus, sam pan widzisz, że trzeba koniecznie strzelb. Czy dałoby się to zrobić? — Może, odparł inżynier, lecz tymczasem zaczniemy od fabrykowania łuków i strzał, a ani wątpię, że wkrótce będziesz się pan z tą bronią obchodzić równie zręcznie, jak łowcy australscy. — Łuki, strzały! rzekł Pencroff pogardliwie. To zabawki dobre dla dzieci! — Nie trzeba ich tak lekceważyć, mości Pencroff, odparł korespondent. Łuki i strzały przez całe wieki służyły do wylewania krwi. Proch istnieje dopiero od wczoraj, a wojny są tak stare jak rodzaj ludzki — niestety! — Na honor, masz słuszność, mości Spilett, rzekł marynarz, ja zawsze coś powiem, nim się zastanowię. Trzeba być dla mnie wyrozumiałym! Tymczasem Harbert, zapalony miłośnik historji naturalnej, skierował jeszcze raz rozmowę na kangury, odezwawszy się w te słowa: — Mieliśmy zresztą do czynienia z gatunkiem „kangurów,“ które najtrudniej jest schwytać. To były istne olbrzymy, z długą popielatą sierścią. Lecz, jeśli się nie mylę, istnieją jeszcze kangury czarne i czerwone, kangury skalne, kangury podobne do szczurów, z któremi łatwiej dać sobie radę. Jest ich z jakie dwanaście gatunków... — Harbercie, odparł marynarz sentencjonalnie, dla mnie istnieje tylko jeden rodzaj „kangurów pieczonych,“ a właśnie tego rodzaju będzie nam dziś w wieczór brakować!... Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem na tę nową klasyfikację pana Pencroffa. Dzielny marynarz nie ukrywał bynajmniej swego niezadowolenia, widząc, że będzie musiał na objad kontentować się śpiewającemi bażantami; lecz szczęście miało mu się tego dnia jeszcze raz uśmiechnąć. W istocie, Top, jakby przeczuwając, że jego własny interes był w grze, biegał i myszkował wszędzie z instynktem, zaostrzonym w dwójnasób pod wpływem wściekłego apetytu. Prawdopodobnie nawet, gdyby zwierzyna jaka wpadła mu była w łapy, nie wiele przyszłoby było z niej myśliwym. Top polował tym razym na własny rachunek, lecz Nab czuwał nad nim i dobrze zrobił. Około trzeciej pies zniknął w zaroślach i w krótce przygłuszony pisk jakiś dał znać myśliwym, że Top znajdował się w zapasach z jakiemś zwierzęciem. Nab rzucił się w tę stronę i w samej rzeczy ujrzał Topa, który z wielką żarłocznością zajadał jakiegoś czworonoga; dziesięć sekund później byłoby już niepodobieństwem rozróżnić do jakiego to zwierzę należało rodzaju. Na szczęście jednak pies wpadł widać na całe gniazdo i zamordował odrazu troje tych strzyżaków — gdyż do tego rodzaju należały te zwierzęta — a z tego dwie sztuki leżały uduszone na ziemi. Wkrótce pojawił się Nab, trzymając w tryumfie po jednym strzyżaku w każdej ręce, mniej więcej tej wielkości co zając. Miały żółtą maść w zielonawe plamy upstrzoną, i ogon nader pierwiastkowej długości. Mieszkańce Stanów Zjednoczonych ani chwili nie byli w kłopocie o nazwę przynależną tym zwierzątkom. Były to „marasy,“ rodzaj królików amerykańskich, mało co większe od gatunku rozpowszechnionego w krajach tropikalnych, z długiemi słuchami, pyszczki ich uzbrojone były z każdego oboku pięcioma trzonowemi zębami, co je głównie wyróżnia od „agutów.”Gatunek myszy amerykańskich. (Przyp. tlum.) — Hura! zawołał Pencroff. Otóż mamy pieczyste! Teraz możemy wracać do domu! Po tej krótkiej przerwie ruszono dalej w drogę. „Czerwony Potok“ toczył bezustannie kryształowe swe wody pod sklepieniem z „kaznarynasów,“ „banksiasów“ i olbrzymich drzew gumowych. Przepyszne „liljacee“ wznosiły się na dwadzieścia stóp w niebo. Inne gatunki drzew i krzewów nieznanych młodocianemu naszemu przyrodnikowi, pochylały się nad strumieniem szemrzącym w tem powiciu z zieloności leśnej. Tymczasem koryto jego rozszerzało się z każdym krokiem i Cyrus spodziewał się dojść wkrótce do ujścia. I w istocie, przedarłszy się przez gęstą grupę wspaniałych drzew, ujrzeli się nagle nad brzegiem jeziora. Był to brzeg północny jeziora Granta. Oczom naszych wędrowców przedstawił się widok godny podziwu. Ta płaszczyzna wodna, licząca około siedm mil obwodu, a dwieście pięćdziesiąt „akrów“ przestrzeni, ujętą była w ramy z drzew rozmaitego gatunku. Na wschodzie przez zasłonę zieleni, malowniczo tu i owdzie ubarwionej, połyskiwało zwierciadło morza. Na północy brzegi jeziora tworzyły lekko zaokrąglony łuk, silnie kontrastujący z ostremi linjami wewnętrznych krawędzi. Liczne gromady wodnego ptactwa zaludniały brzegi tego małego OntarioWielkie jezioro na pograniczu Kanady i Zjednoczonych Stanów. (Przyp. tłum.), a owe „tysiąc wysp,“ któremi słynie amerykański jego imiennik, reprezentowane tu były przez skałę sterczące po nad powierzchnią wody, na kilkaset stóp od brzegu południowego. Na tej skale żyło w sąsiedzkiej zgodzie kilka familij zimorodków. Siedziały poważnie i nieruchomie na kamykach, czatując na podpływające ryby, nagle zrywały się z ostrym krzykiem, zanurzały się w wodę i po chwili wypływały na wierzch, unosząc w dziobach swą zdobycz. Owdzie, po brzegach i na wysepce, rozsiadły się dumnie dzikie kaczory, pelikany, kruki wodne, czerwono-dzióby, filidony z języczkami jak pędzle i kilka wspaniałych „menurów“ z ogonami roztoczonemi w kształcie liry. Woda jeziora była słodką, przezroczystą, trochę czarniawą i sądząc po gęstych bąblach, wypryskujących na wierzch wody i koncentrycznych kręgach rysujących się na jej powierzchni, musiało to jezioro być napełnione rybami. — Zaiste, prześliczne jezioro! odezwał się Gedeon Spilett. Wartoby mieszkać nad jego brzegami! — Będziemy tu mieszkali! odparł Cyrus Smith. Ażeby najkrótszą drogą zajść do „dymników,“ dotarli osadnicy nasi aż do kąta, jaki tworzyły ze sobą brzegi jeziora na południu. Nie bez trudności torowali sobie drogę wśród krzaków i zarośli, nietkniętych jeszcze nigdy ręką ludzką, i kierowali się tym sposobem ku wybrzeżu, tak, ażeby dojść do północnego boku „Wielkiej terasy.“ W tym kierunku uszli całe dwie mile, a gdy minęli ostatnie grupy drzew, ukazała się ich oczom równina pokryta gęstą murawą i dalej za nią nieskończona płaszczyzna morza. Ażeby dostać się do „dymników,“ potrzeba było przejść wskos całą równinę na milę długości aż do kolana, jaki tworzyła „Dziękczynna“ na pierwszym swym zakręcie. Inżynier jednak chciał się przekonać, w jaki sposób i którędy odbywał się odpływ wody z jeziora, puścili się więc dalej między drzewa, półtorej mili na północ. Nie można było wątpić, że musiał gdzieś istnieć spust wody, prawdopodobnie w jakiem wydrążeniu w skale. Jezioro to było tylko olbrzymią kotliną, która zwolna napełniła się wodą ze strumyka, zbytek wody musiał zatem koniecznie odpływać jakąś szczeliną do morza. W takim razie jak mniemał inżynier, możebnem by było zużytkować ten upust wody i siłę jej prądu, która inaczej pozostałaby bezużyteczną. Szli zatem dalej wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, w górę ku terasie, lecz pomimo, że uszli jeszcze całą milę w tym kierunku, Cyrus Smith nie mógł odszukać odpływu, który przecież musiał gdzieś istnieć. Było wtedy wpół do piątej. Przygotowania do objadu wymagały koniecznie powrotu do „dymników.“ Drużyna więc nasza zwróciła się znowu w pierwotnym kierunku i lewym brzegiem „Dziękczynnej,“ Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swoimi stanęli niebawem w „dymnikach.“ Rozpalono ogień, a Nabowi i Pencroffowi poruczono urząd kuchmistrzów. Obaj, pierwszy jako murzyn, drugi jako marynarz, czuli do tego powołanie. Nie bawiąc się długo, sporządzili pieczeń z „agutów,“ i całe towarzystwo uraczyło się do syta. Po jedzeniu, gdy się już udawano na spoczynek, Cyrus Smith wyjął z kieszeni kilka drobnych minerałów rozmaitego gatunku, i odezwał się w te krótkie słowa: — Przyjaciele moi, tu mamy żelazo, tu piryt, tu glinę, tu wapno a tu węgiel. Oto co nam daje przyroda i to jej udział we wspólnej pracy. Jutro przyjdzie kolej na nas! ----